


Luigi

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: A super short drabble that I wrote because I was at a family member's house for Christmas and I was really bored. Feel free to decide whether it’s based off of the Mario series in general, Luigi’s Mansion, or perhaps your own idea for a Luigi series.
Kudos: 6





	Luigi

_The faint scent of dust from the air caught his nose, tickling it quite badly as it did so. Almost involuntarily, Luigi tilted his head back as he inhaled, eyelids lowering as his nose quivered. One gasp, then another, and finally he gave a mild but audible sneeze. Small tufts of the dust puffed out of his nose before being blown away by the howling, chilly wind. Luigi opened his eyes halfway as he caught his breath, rubbing his nose with the back of his forefinger._

_“I don’t think I’m going to like this...” Luigi muttered in worry._


End file.
